Be My Valentine, Baby (Sumo X Chelsea)
by mrssprite11
Summary: When Sumo asks Chelsea to the Valentine's Day Dance, she's the happiest girl in the world. But when she catches him with another girl, she breaks up with him. Can their relationship be fixed by a certain chubby boy? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

~~Chelsea's POV~~

Oh great. Valentine's Day is just around the corner and I'm still lonely. No one has asked me to the Valentine's Day dance yet, and it's 2 weeks away! I already know who's dating who. Jeff's going with Ashley, Clarence's going with Amy, Malessica is going with Emilio, Belson's going with Alison, and Dustin's going with Kimby. Sumo doesn't have a date yet. Class is totally boring for me.I'd rather jump off a cliff than listen to Miss Baker talk about trigonometry or whatever the hell she's talking about. In fact, the only thing interesting about this class is ... _him. Sumo._ I was staring at him while he was suprisingly paying attention. I didn't wanna admit this, but I thought Sumo was the sexiest thing alive. He's so dreamy, muscular, and he has GREAT, blonde hair. I can't tell him that though. He might kill me! Plus, I'm too chicken to tell him. I mean, look at me. I'm a bushy-haired freak with a retainer. That's right. I got a retainer after they took off my braces when I was 13. If only one day, he will understand my true feelings for him.

Miss Baker: Chelsea!

Chelsea: *snaps back in reality from Sumo Land* Yes, Miss Baker?

Miss Baker: What did I just say?

Chelsea: Uh... 12.6x +19.2a =13b?

The whole class started to laugh. Really, people? REALLY?! Now, I'm embarrassed. But, there was 1 person who didn't laugh. _Sumo._

Miss Baker: Chelsea, detention. NOW.

Chelsea: Oh, man. *mutters* This is my 2nd one.

As I got up to walk out the door, a familiar person yelled.

Sumo: Hey! You can't do that to Chelsea! She didn't do anything wrong! She doesn't deserve this from a mean-ass teacher like you, Miss Baker!

Miss Baker: Detention for you too, Mr. Sumowski!

Then, I walked out the door to detention with Sumo.

Chelsea: Thanks for trying to stand up for me, Sumo. Really means a lot.

Sumo: Yeah. Don't mention it. Uh...Chelsea,*stops walking* there's something I always wanted to tell you since I was a kid.

Chelsea: *also stops walking* Ok. Tell me.

I knew what he was going to ask me, and I was SO nervous!

Sumo: Ever since the kiss in the Guyscraper when we were kids, I had these...special feelings for you. And I always had a crush on you. Then, when we went in that 'haunted house', I was happy that Clarence chose us to go investigate. And when you got scared and hugged me , I had butterflies in my stomach. So, what I wanted to ask you was... will you go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?

I KNEW IT! I was so happy! And I decided to say the one thing I always wanted to say to that question.

Chelsea: Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Sumo's POV~~

Chelsea: Yes.

Sumo: Really? I thought you'd say no.

I honestly thought that Chelsea would dump me right at the second, because who would want to slow dance with me, a spunky, wild rebel?

Chelsea: No? Why would I say no to the boy I had a crush on since elementary school?

Wait, WHAT?! SHE HAD A CRUSH ON ME?!

Sumo: You...had a crush on me?

Chelsea: Duh. Wasn't it obvious?

Sumo: Uh...

Chelsea: Anyway, we gotta get to detention before Mr. Reese catches us in the hall.

Sumo: Yeah. I can't get another suspension this month.

So, I walked with Chelsea to the detention room, thinking we would be alone, when we found out that 'guess who' was there.

?: Hey, losers! Haven't you heard that you can get suspended when your late to detention?

Chelsea: Oh, shut u-wait, how did you know that we were late, Belson?

Belson: Because I saw you two outside the hall.

Sumo: Why? Were you spying on us?!

Belson: No, you bonehead.

Sumo: Ugh. Whatever.

As I went to sit down, I saw a note on my desk. Here's what it said:

 _Sumo,_

 _After detention, do you wanna walk me home after school? It's ok if you don't want to, though. Just asking._

 _\- Chelsea_ 3

My heart raced after I read it. A walk with the most beautiful girl in the world? HELL YEA! I know it was only a walk, but it means I get a few minutes alone with my crush. I quickly responded yes.

Belson: *tries to look at Sumo's note* What the hell are you all smiley about?

Sumo: None of your fuckin business, curly! Mind yo own beeswax!

Belson: Sheesh, and they say I'm short-tempered.

~ _After school~_

While everyone was leaving for the weekend, I was waiting for the love of my life. Okay, _future_ love of my life. A few seconds later, she finally came out.

Chelsea: Hey! Sorry I was late. Mr. Reese kept rambling on about who the fuck knows what.

Sumo: Yeah. I understand.

So, we started walking down the street on the way to our houses.

Sumo: Uh...Chelsea?

Chelsea: Yeah, Sumo?

Sumo: Can I ask you something?

Chelsea: Anything!

Sumo: Will you be my-

?: Hey Sumo!

Then, _he_ came and ruined everything.

It was none other than...

 _CLARENCE!_


End file.
